Good Girls Go Bad
by Cereal-Killa
Summary: “Just one night couldn’t be so wrong, could it?” Just one night of fun. Just one night to not be the C.I.T. she had always been. DxC, Duncan and Courtney. Uses Cobra Starship's 'Good Girls Go Bad'. DuncanxCourtney Songfic.


**Summary: **_"Just one night couldn't be so wrong, could it?" Just one night of fun. Just one night to not be the C.I.T. she had always been._

_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go_

Courtney, finally, was sneaking out. For the first time ever. Her good friends had invited her to a club, and when her parents said no, she lost it. It was time for a change. Her goody-two-shoes ways weren't going to give her any fun in life. Hopefully, she could meet a guy- and not a good guy- someone who made her feel good, and feel free.

She felt thrilled. Never in her life had she ever been so bad- and she hadn't even exited the house yet. Her excitement was so strong she felt electricity running up to her finger tips. Gwen and the other girls had told her about this feeling- a high that you got from breaking a rule. But Courtney wasn't breaking _a _rule. She was breaking **all the rules**, dumping her very code of life down the drain.

Well, not down the drain. Just in a bucket, where she could get back with it tomorrow. She just wasn't sure she _wanted_ to get back. She silently hoped (and at the same time, did not) that the high would wear off soon. She just felt… weird.

She jumped out the two-story window, making sure not to stain her tiny black dress, she leaped to the ground (thank god for taking up Lindsay's offer to join gymnastics). She smoothed out any wrinkles and headed to the car at the end of the street. She hopped into the red convertible, whooping. The high went higher. She was sure it would only increase as the night went on.

Bridgette giggled, looking around at the other girls in the car. "Does she seem a bit, I don't know, not like Courtney?" It was true. Sexy black dress, high heels? Definitely not Courtney-like. The only thing she could find to resemble the old teacher's pet they all loved yet despised was the fact she wasn't wearing any makeup except lip gloss. She had always preferred the natural look, as Bridgette did too.

Courtney smiled. "Come on guys, let's go!" She was ready, to let loose, let go. She needed something, although she couldn't put her finger on it, to help her feel better about her stupid parents and her boxed in life. She was pretty sure she could find it at this club- or at least kick all the C.I.T. thoughts in the corner.

Gwen looked at her skeptically. "Your parents said you could go?" She was smiling, knowing that she liked this side of Courtney much better than the other. This was when she was finally herself, not the good grades and perfect record robot her parents had programmed into her system.

"Hell no," she said, looking back at the house with a scowl, "but just one night couldn't be so wrong, could it?" Just one night of fun. Just one night to not be the C.I.T. she had always been.

Everyone in the car cheered as they speeded down the road, leaving the small and perfect house behind them. _Just _**one **_night couldn't be so wrong._

_Good girls go bad_

Gwen smirked as they headed into the club called 'The Zone'. "I heard that guy is supposed to be here." She giggled, shaking her skirt in anticipation.

Courtney scoffed. "What guy?" 'That guy'. Who was 'that guy'? He must have been pretty special if Gwen thought they would know him instantly by saying 'that guy'.

"The one who went and got himself locked up again for like, the ninth time." Lashawnna shook her head, making her long ponytail wave against her tan outfit. "He's a big load of trouble."

Lindsay nodded. "Yeah, they said he just got out of juvie." She smiled, lighting up her make-up covered face. "I think it's so hot. You think he'll ask me to dance?" Lindsay looked down at herself, first checking her cleavage (yep, it looked big enough), then her ass (small yet sexy enough for her), and her legs, which were left exposed due to her small red mini dress (perfect shave). "Yeah, he will."

Courtney wasn't used to Lindsay. She was pretty sure no one else was either. Lindsay had come to their sides as soon as she heard the word 'club'. She knew exactly what type of club we were talking about, and had gotten herself all dressed up. Courtney was just hoping she didn't hog all the guys as usual. This was her night- her only night. Once her parents found out she was gone, there wouldn't be any more nights for a while.

Bridgette sighed. "And now that he's out, he's gonna find a girl." She looked uncomfortable in her blue tank and shorts. Courtney guessed she hadn't picked it out, someone else did. She knew Bridgette hadn't been all too fancy and satisfied with the decision to go to a club for fun. But she looked cute, even if she hadn't picked out her own clothes for the night. Well, whoever they were, they had great taste.

Courtney smirked, heading into the club, shaking her hips. "Maybe he'll ask one of us."

"I doubt it."

"I don't!" beamed Lindsay. Courtney bit her lip to keep back a scowl.

They headed to a corner, and then Gwen pointed into the crowd. "That's him!" Courtney looked out, seeing a tall and well built guy with a green Mohawk and slick black hair. He had multiple piercings and teal eyes. He looked over to all of them, and smirked.

**He looked bad.**

That was what she had been wanting- what she was looking for. He was a guy (check), he was hot (double check), and by the looks of it, he was bad (check, check, and the list is finished). He matched the profile, so he got the job. As he approached, she wasn't feeling so happy anymore. He might not even want her, probably the stupid blonde who was dressed like a stripper.

As he began heading over, Lindsay spoke up. "Hey, guys! He's looking at me! At me!" Courtney slumped over in defeat, watching his steely teal's eyes trail across them all.

She then straightened up. She wasn't here for anyone- she was here for a cool guy. And some stupid punk heading over wasn't about to change all that. She got that look she always had- I'm a girl, you're a guy, but it'll take a little bit more than that to even get close to what you want.

He came up and smiled devilishly. "Hey."

_I know your type  
(Your type)  
You're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite  
(One bite)  
Let me shake up your world  
'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control_

She looked a little out of place at the club. Her onyx eyes were locked on him. He guessed she couldn't quite tell he came for her yet. But yes, her being out of place was what made her attractive. She looked unlike anyone he had dated- no makeup, no slutty dress, your typical daddy's girl.

Somehow, that was quite a turn on. Being unattainable, looking as if she didn't want to dance, as if she were too good for everyone else. And she was hot. In that nice little black dress, he felt his pants tighten lightly, and decided that desires were desires, why not give in to them?

A blonde pushed them all out of the way. "Hey! Wanna dance?"

She was pretty, she was hot, she was right down sexy, but he pushed past her. As he ran a hand through his hair, he realized he just pushed away a girl ready to do anything with him. But he looked to the brunette and smiled devilishly. That was the whole reason he was going to her. Pulling at one of his piercings, he forced himself to stay cool.

He went up to the mocha haired girl and smirked. Oh, she was a goody-goody. A prep. A hot one too. Great. Just what he was looking for. Just what he wanted. A challenge. Something on her face told him she had been waiting for someone like him too.

"My name's Duncan." He said, winking at her. She blushed brightly, still not letting that smug look fall off her face.

"Oh, um, I'm Courtney." She stuttered out, as the look fell slightly. She straightened her back, standing taller. He almost snorted, seeing how since he was six foot tall, and she was very petite, and seeing such a small girl stand tall and strong was cute.

Duncan raised a brow. "Is this your first time here?" He bet she had never been here before, but he could tell she'd been places. She was hot, and that gave you a chance to get anyone you wanted. He should know- he got most of what he wanted based on looks and reputation. He wasn't so lucky with getting bail though.

She nodded. "Yeah, actually. It's my first club." Surprising, but not much. Like he said, she was a goody-goody. But that was thrilling. Her first time? Then she wasn't usually bad. He could make her go bad. He made all girls go bad- and a prep? Going bad, leaving all their morals behind? And him causing it all? That was a challenge he just couldn't put down.

He smirked. "Cool. Wanna have some fun?"

He could tell that she was thinking about it, as if he might not be good enough for her. She looked at him, inspecting him. He looked around the other girls, and they were almost drooling. Nobody else would take this long to decide. Duncan knew who he was- and he was the guy. That guy that girls prayed for, that they all wanted.

Except for Courtney, apparently.

_That's sexy, _he thought. She wasn't like anybody else.

"Um…" she sighed, smiling. She twirled a piece of hair in her finger, shrugging. "I guess so, sure."

Duncan slung an arm around her. Somehow, this felt right. It felt like more than just a one night stand. It felt like (and this was rare) one of those relationships that lasted more than three hours. And, somehow… it felt great. "Come on; let's get your badass out."

_She was so shy  
till I drove her wild_

She was shy, but she couldn't help but to join them when they said they would be playing poker. Courtney had never gambled before- it felt so good. She was now up to 400$, and she smiled at Duncan. He sat there, watching her let loose. It was great. It was beautiful, actually. He could just sit there and stare at her all night.

But wait! He had sexual desires too. Was he really gonna waste his time with some preppy chick, not with even a .1 percent chance of getting laid?

Everyone folded, except for one guy who laid out his cards in front of Courtney. "Straight flush." He grinned smugly, looking at Courtney and Duncan, as people cheered at his great hand. Duncan bit his lip- they were in hot water now. He was gonna have to ditch if she wanted money. But he wasn't so sure he wanted to.

But, surprisingly, Courtney smirked back, laying down her cards. "Royal flush!" Every cheered and whooped as Duncan and Courtney took all the money happily. Courtney ruffled Duncan's hair, giggling like crazy. She had a pretty laugh. He couldn't help but love it.

"You're good at poker." He winked at her.

"Yeah, well, I'm good at other things too." It was her turn to wink.

Remembering his earlier question, he debated again. There was no chance of sex happening, or any other type of request a horny guy might want. Heck, he might not even get a kiss. And that was what he had been wanting right? He had sat in juvie forever, waiting for his moment of freedom.

Was he really gonna waste his time with her?

Looking over to her, he saw her smile at him, throwing her arms around him, looking at the loads of cash they had. She didn't look at it like it was money, but like it was something they shared, like something they had done together.

Yeah, he was. He got himself into this, but he wasn't sure he would be able to get out.

And yet, he didn't care.

Duncan smirked, knowing this was gonna be one awesome night.

_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble  
But you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad_

He had been talking with Geoff and DJ earlier, his two best friends. After just getting out of juvie, he knew he shouldn't be here. But he had a feeling that tonight was gonna be a good one. He found it hilarious how word spread of him so fast. It was huge that the bad boy in town was available. It was exciting to know that the guy who had juvie as a second home was looking for a chick. Finally, being bad was really paying off for him.

Geoff looked at him and his rough exterior. "So, are you gonna go for the slut's, Duncan?" He smirked. "After just being out of juvie, you look like you need to get laid."

DJ and Geoff laughed, but Duncan frowned. "Easy chicks are over-rated. I'm looking for a girl who gives me a challenge." He had been with too many whores before- with too many girls willing to do whatever he wanted them to do. They bored him. Sex wasn't the only thing that ever crossed Duncan's mind, even if it was great. At least since this last time in juvie.

He met a guy who was in love there. He told Duncan about this girl who he loved, and told him how he loved her so much that sex didn't even matter. Duncan had wondered what that felt like. To actually be in love with someone. He thought he knew, but apparently not. He knew no whore would be his love.

DJ grinned. "You're looking for a prude?" DJ was one of those guys who stayed with one girl. With the meanest girl alive, however. Heather was his girlfriend, who was the devils spawn. Duncan didn't understand it. Heather and DJ? It seemed wrong. But DJ claimed he loved her. Well, if love could make you get over Heathers awful… everything, then it must have been pretty damn good.

"Well, yeah." Duncan smirked, clicking his tongue. "You know I've got the ability to make good girls go bad." He brushed off his shoulder, feeling quite smug. This was gonna be his night, for sure.

They all whooped and cheered at Duncan. Geoff took a sip of his beer. "You should go with someone like… uh… what's her name?" Geoff wasn't too good with thinking, so Duncan kind of tuned him out.

That was when he saw her. And as he walked towards there group. Geoff finally remembered. "Courtney!" He told DJ. "She would look good with Duncan." He thought, remembering the thin and petite brunette.

DJ smiled. "I'm not sure if even Duncan could make her go bad."

_I know your type  
(Your type)  
Boy, you're dangerous  
Yeah, you're that guy  
(That guy)  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
you make me wanna lose control_

When Courtney first saw Duncan, she knew exactly what kind of guy he was. That one guy who wanted to get in your pants. The total man-whore who loved sex and had been waiting for it since his escape from juvie. But then, she couldn't really say no. She had said that this would be her one night of fun, and putting down the hottest and most wanted guy at the club was _not_ fun.

Maybe that's how she was drinking her first margarita right now next to a criminal with a fake I.D. It wasn't all that bad. Sitting with the jailbird was great, however.

Duncan looked at her, and laughed. "What?" She said defensively. She didn't care if he was hot or not, she would not be made fun of. She gave him a steely look, tapping her fingers on the bars counter. He was amazed when she said she didn't drink- he said he thought everybody did that, but that of course a prep like her wouldn't. She had been embarrassed, but told him calmly to go to hell. She refused to be regarded as immature.

He smirked. "I bet you didn't expect to be hanging out with me when you first came here, did you?" He sounded sincere, not smug. That made her feel at least bit better. Now she felt she could actually manage the courage to give him a truthful answer.

She shrugged. "Well, no." Pulling back a long piece of hair behind her ears, she smiled. "I mean, you know, you're not the type of boy I usually hang out with." It was true. The type of guys she talked to were good, always reading, non-rule breakers- everything he wasn't.

He eyed her, tapping his fingers on the bars counter as well. "What type of boy am I?" A piece of his green hair fell, but he left it there. She watched it, her heart beat accelerating. She was hesitant to answer, taking a deep breath.

"Well, all I know is that it'd be stupid to trust you." She whispered, more to herself than to him. Her eyebrows rose, as if questioning how she got into all this. How did she get with a bad boy?

He chuckled. "But you're hanging out with me anyways." Duncan pulled her beside him, not seductively, but just so that she was there. She felt warm instantly, and, against all her morals, snuggled closer. The high was still going. She was afraid it was never going to end.

"Guess I'm pretty stupid huh?" She said quietly. Duncan laughed again.

This time, she couldn't help but laugh with him.

_She was so shy  
till I drove her wild_

Geoff and DJ came up to him in the middle of the club. "Hey, you found a girl yet?" Geoff asked, his blonde hair a mess from partying. The smell of alcohol was thick on his breath, and he had soft pink lipstick stains on his cheek.

Duncan smiled, watching his tipsy friends. "Yes, I did." He pointed to the girl dancing on the table tops. Dark lights spilled across her hair, accenting her long legs and hot dress.

"Holy crap!" DJ said, scratching his head in confusion. Probably from too many drinks or maybe he was just having a moment. But DJ couldn't believe it. He knew who she was! She sat two chairs away from him in Algebra 2, and she always used to comfort him in middle school when he was scared to get the class president vote (which she successful did). She raised her hand at every question in history, no matter what.

"Is that… Courtney?" Geoff asked. Duncan nodded happily. "C.I.T. Courtney?" Geoff questioned. It was taking him a while to process this. Courtney… with Duncan? Wasn't that kinda… weird?

Duncan sighed in bliss. "Yup, and she's hot, funny, and unapproachable at first glance. Just like me." He laughed softly. "I think I like her. You know _actually like her._" He saw DJ smile at him lazily and Geoff's eyes widen in shock. Since when did Duncan really like someone for a reason other than sexual desires?

Geoff gave him a high five, talking about an awesome blonde surfer chick he had found at the party. "Good luck to you man!" They walked off to enjoy the party.

Duncan looked at the brunette, who appeared to be having the time of her life. And to think she had been huddled in a corner, so shy.

_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
_

She couldn't believe it- here she was, dancing and laughing and being normal. Not being the party pooper, or the girl who sits out and just scowls at people. No, she was the life of this party. She was the center, and even though that seemed a bit conceited, she knew it, and everyone else knew it. Courtney was the new party girl.

She thought about what teachers and parents would say if they found out. Then she realized that she didn't really care. This was her one night, and she shouldn't waste it by thinking about all the consequences of what could be. This was her one night for fun, and thoughts about school and her parents were definitely **not **fun.

She wondered exactly where all her friends had gone off to, and if they were still huddled in that corner. She brushed it off immediately, turning around to the pierced teen in front of her. She had to admit, he was what caused all this. She was actually (and she never thought she would say this) _glad _to meet a criminal. She was happy to have a juvenile delinquent watch her play poker, have her take her first drink and dance highly inappropriately.

As he danced, Duncan watched Courtney with intensity. He had created the hottest thing ever. It wasn't any monster either, she was too awesome to be that. He wondered if it would stay that way.

But wouldn't that be too easy? If she didn't put up a fight from now on? He highly doubted that one night was going to change her forever. But, that was okay. He kind of liked it that way. Like he said… he was actually starting to _like _this girl. Not lustfully, but… something else.

She had been a challenge- because he could tell she was stubborn. But somehow, she put all that aside and was dancing with him, and that kinda made him happy. Not cocky, just happy. It was a weird feeling for him.

A slower song came on and he saw Courtney's eyes light up. He brought his hand in front of her and, a bit reluctantly, she took it. Duncan pulled her close, so she gasped a bit. He could only smirk, placing his hands around her waist. Courtney was a bit surprised at first, her face a bit flushed, but she put her arms around his neck anyway. "So Princess," he whispered quietly in her ear, "Having a good time?"

She swayed a little bit, still not looking at his eyes. "Mmm-hmm…" She whispered back, closing her eyes. "Why didn't you go with Lindsay?"

Duncan looked confused. "The blonde?" Courtney nodded. He rolled his eyes. "Well she looked like a total whor… a very, um… well, she wasn't dressed very appropriately." He looked to Courtney, hoping she was not one of _Lindsay's_ friends.

But Courtney seemed satisfied. "Mmm-hmm…" She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Well then why'd you want to go with me?" She slurred a bit because of the margaritas. She prayed she remember this night when she woke up. _Don't be so drunk that you forget everything. Don't, don't, please don't be._

He looked at her hard. "I don't really know." And he meant it. It made no sense why he wanted her, he just… did.

"Mmm-hmm…" Courtney smiled to herself, pulling at one of his piercings playfully, satisfied with that answer too.

_Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad  
_

It was late, almost one, and Duncan thought about how usually he would have been laid by some whore now, done with her and going home, feeling totally wasted and lonely and empty. But yet, here he was, sitting with Courtney, with sex having no possible chance of happening, in a club, feeling pretty damn good. It was a nice change.

It was late, almost one, and Courtney thought how usually she would be at home, with the lights on in her room, finishing that homework assignment due in the next two months, feeling tired and lonely. But yet, here she was, sitting with Duncan, who was probably just in it for sex, in a club, feeling pretty damn good. It was an okay change.

Courtney looked over to Duncan with sad eyes. He probably did only want her for sex. Like she said before, he was that type of guy. He only wanted to get in your pants. Only wanted what all men wanted. And that made Courtney gloomy. She really wished it was more than that, because he made her feel different. And she liked it. She sighed sadly.

The green haired teen looked over to her. He knew what she was thinking: _Oh god, I'm gonna have sex now. Wow, with this guy. It's gonna be awesome. It's gotta be awesome. _Wait, why would Courtney think something like that? She would probably be thinking something more along the lines of: _Holy shit, I bet he just wants sex. I'm not so sure about that. I mean I want to, but… kinda… not. _

As much as he groin wanted to, he didn't even ask. He really wanted it to be more than that, because she made him feel really good, and this was probably one of his best nights ever. "So uh…"

"Yeah…" She mumbled quietly.

"Um, I know you think I'm that type of guy who really wants sex." He cleared his throat, seeing her stare at him. Maybe he shouldn't have been so blunt about the whole situation. "But um, I kind of like you, and I'd like it to be more than a one night stand. And don't get me wrong, it's not like I don't want to do you, because trust me, I'd like that but…" He stopped talking after that. It was probably over. He was probably going to be stuck with sluts like Lindsay all his life. He had so ruined it.

But Courtney shrugged coyly, pushing back a loose strand of mocha colored hair. "Sounds cool." She bit her lip, looking at him oddly. "You want to do me?" She punched him lightly on the shoulder.

He laughed a bit. "Well, I'm a guy."

"Are you so sure about that?" She gave him a smirk. Duncan smiled a bit. She was using his smirk.

He then rolled his eyes, and it was her turn to laugh.

_  
Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance  
Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance  
_

"You're really cocky, you know that?" Courtney mused, watching Duncan under slit eyelids. She was tired, but she didn't want to fall asleep. She wanted to keep talking to him.

Duncan shrugged. "Well, you're really uptight: did you know that?" He stuck out his tongue playfully at her, but Courtney felt it was anything but playful.

Courtney scoffed. "I am not uptight! I just went and drank for the first time, gambled, danced on the freaking table tops and you're calling me uptight?"

"I caused all that, so I get half- no three fourth's credit for that shit." He smirked, running a hand through his Mohawk. "And when I first saw you, you were looking at all the guys like didn't even stand a chance with you. Only uptight girls do that."

"Well only cocky guys go around pushing away pretty blondes and acting like you're too hot to dance with them." She scowled at him, gesturing back to Lindsay, who was probably hitting on five guys at once at that very moment.

"Alright Princess Uptight Butt, whatever you say."

"I am not uptight!" Duncan smirked again, and Courtney grimaced, her freckles stained with red.

"If you keep scowling, your face will stay like that." He pointed out, touching her face lightly.

She grabbed his hand and pushed it away violently. "If you keep smirking, I'm gonna rearrange your face for you." She threatened.

The juvenile delinquent couldn't help but laugh a little at the lovely preppy girl sitting beside him.

_  
I make them good girls go bad  
(They don't stand a chance)  
I make them good girls go  
The good girls go bad, yeah  
Good girls go bad  
I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I thought that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
_

Duncan was happy. Actually happy. He had made the ultimate good girl go bad, at least for a night. He had done what most guys were afraid of doing- and that was asking out Courtney. The girl with a bite, sitting in the corner with her five best friends, the only girl in the entire club who wasn't going to willingly do everything you wanted her to do.

And Courtney was prepared for the grounding of her life when she got home. The best part was now having a criminal boyfriend who could break in and break you out.

Just one night was all she had needed, and she did just fine with it. Just one night wasn't so wrong… at least that's what she tells herself. But even if it was wrong- it was fun. And it was worth it.

Duncan smirked to himself before dropping Courtney off at her house at five o'clock in the morning. He was about to make some cocky remark when she came up and kissed him. It was only three seconds, but it left him speechless.

She ran back to her house, quietly trying to sneak in. Duncan then saw three lights come on, and many shouts. He winced, but he also smiled. If Princess could deal with his stupid ass for a whole night, then she could surely put up a good fight with her parents.

He smirked one last time, driving off. He really could make good girls go bad.

_Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go_

***

**Goodness, that was quite possibly the longest oneshot or song fic I've written. **

**I had an idea for this two days ago, and that's how long it took me. Two days. Usually one-shot's take two minutes, not two days.**

**So, did you like it? Uh huh. I knew you'd say that.**

**R&R!  
**

**~cereal~**


End file.
